Ash (2000)
For the lyrics of the 2018 version, click here. 僕の中で生まれ出す　現実は悲劇の中で 僕の中で生まれ出す　現実は悲劇と共に 回る　回る　回る　回る　回る　回る　回る　意識が　 回る　回る　回る　回る　回る　回る　回る　絶望 桜舞う夜に　僕は崩れるのさ　このまま灰になれ砂に還るように 言葉に出さなくても悲しすぎる姿　裏腹に拒絶的な僕はいつも 自らの首に手をかけてみる　吐き気の中　回る　回る 不透明な硝子の向こうで　見るも無惨なその体 なぜか今にも吐き出しそうで　母に抱かれて眠りましょう 雁字搦めのこの世界の中で　とぎれとぎれの記憶を辿りながら 僕の中で生まれ出す　現実は悲劇の中で 僕の中で生まれ出す　現実は悲劇と共に 千の悲しみ　千の偽り　千の 千の愛情　千の眼球　千の現実　絶望 桜舞う夜に　僕は崩れるのさ　このまま灰になれ砂に還るように 言葉に出さなくても悲しすぎる姿　裏腹に拒絶的な僕はいつも 自らの首に手をかけてみる　吐き気の中　回る 演じきった | Futōmei na garasu no mukō de　Miru mo muzan na sono karada Nazeka ima ni mo hakidashisō de　Haha ni dakarete nemurimashō Sonna jibun ni kitsuita aru hi　Boku no karada ni "sa.yo.na.ra" o Haha ga egaite iru rakuen de　Naze boku wa umare kawaru no Ganjigarame no kono sekai no naka de　Togire togire no kioku o tadorinagara… Boku no naka de umaredasu　Genjitsu wa higeki no naka de Boku no naka de umaredasu　Genjitsu wa higeki to tomo ni Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Ishiki ga Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Mawaru　Zetsubō Sakura mau yoru ni　Boku wa kuzureruno sa　Kono mama hai ni nare suna ni kaeru yōni Kotoba ni dasanakute mo kanashisugiru sugata　Urahara ni kyozetsuteki na boku wa itsumo Mizukara no kubi ni te o kakete miru　Haki ki no naka　Mawaru　Mawaru Futōmei na garasu no mukō de　Miru mo muzan na sono karada Nazeka ima ni mo hakidashisō de　Haha ni dakarete nemurimashō Ganjigarame no kono sekai no naka de　Togire togire no kioku o tadorinagara… Boku no naka de umaredasu　Genjitsu wa higeki no naka de Boku no naka de umaredasu　Genjitsu wa higeki to tomo ni Sen no kanashimi　Sen no itsuwari　Sen no… Sen no aijō　Sen no gankyū　Sen no genjitsu　Zetsubō Sakura mau yoru ni　Boku wa kuzureruno sa　Kono mama hai ni nare suna ni kaeru yō ni Kotoba ni dasanakute mo kanashisugiru sugata　Urahara ni kyozetsuteki na boku wa itsumo Mizukara no kubi ni te o kakete miru　Haki ki no naka　Mawaru Enjikitta | On the other side of that opaque glass, you can even see this miserable body. For some reason, I collapse at any time and go to sleep, embraced by mother. Maybe someday they'll be found with my body and "good riddance." Mother has drawn me a paradise Perhaps I'll be reborn? I'm still firmly trapped within this world as long as I walk through my troubled memories. Within me was born a reality in the midst of tragedy. Within me was born a reality with a tragedy. It transforms… It transforms my conscience. It transforms… It transforms the desperation. A cherry tree dances in the night while I decay. I am creating my ashes. It's as if I've turned into sand. At least my pitiful appearance releases words… On the contrary, it only rejects them. On the other side of that opaque glass, you can even see this miserable body. For some reason, I collapse at any time and go to sleep, embraced by mother. I'm still firmly trapped within this world as long as I walk through my troubled memories. Within me was born a reality in the midst of tragedy. Within me was born a reality with a tragedy. It transforms… It transforms my conscience. It transforms… It transforms the desperation. A cherry tree dances in the night while I decay. I am creating my ashes. It's as if I've turned into sand. At least my pitiful appearance releases words… On the contrary, it only rejects them and lets me end. |source=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbYXgOGKPlg}}